Happiness By The Kilowatt
by valiumknights
Summary: Alex loves Billie. Billie loves Chris. Chris loves Mya but also loves Billie, but not the way she wants him to. Billie wants to love Alex but can't. Mya loves herself, and no one loves Joe. All this before a wedding? ALEX SHELLEY / OC / CHRIS SABIN
1. PRETTY GIRLS MAKE GRAVES

OHHHH LOOK, PATTON'S WRITING ANOTHER STORY .  
so anyway, another love triangle, only with another oc. so it's a square, kinda.  
this one's going to be more alex orientated, because while watching tnatoday  
i fell in love with that cocky bastard. (go look at the banner, because i'm a mark)

RESPECT, READ, REVIEW, MESSAGE  
TITLE CREDIT GOES TO ALEXISONFIRE, BUT DALLAS GREEN IS BETTER .

peeees. chaps will probably be hella long, because i'll only write this when  
i feel stale, or i haven't written for a while. because this is a total re-write  
but i really like the idea and know every plot twist so, it's easy for me.

* * *

"Jesus baby, if I didn't know any better I would think you were more excited to see her then you were to see me." Mya Jameson giggled, batting her eyelashes and pouting out her full lips. Making sure her fiancé could see all of her perfect puppy-dog pout. Chris Sabin laughed at her, lacing his fingers with hers as he continued to stare around the airport like a hyperactive 6 year old.

Now, they had only been waiting five minutes, but Chris was already out of his mind. Who were they waiting for? I hear you ask. Let me explain. Her name is Bianca Benson, better known as Billie. Better known as Chris Sabin's best girlfriend from Detroit. She had finally decided to come and visit. But why now? Well, she had been cordially invited to not only be maid of honor, but also help plan the wedding of Chris Sabin and Mya Jameson.

"The planes been on the ground for like. Forever! Where is she!?" Chris yelled, staring at all the gates they were surrounded by with that cute little pout. _Yeah, you know the one I mean_. He had known this girl for beyond years, young Bianca attended East Detroit High School with 600 other kids, and among those kids was a young Josh Harter, but you probably know him as Chris Sabin right?

With their love for wrestling, video games and similar music they hit it off straight away, being practically inseparable. Until Chris left, moved to Canada to complete his training with Scott D'amore. Sure, there were letters and phone calls occasionally. But it wasn't the same. Chris's mind was on wrestling. Billie's mind was on graduating, getting a good job: and that's what they did.

Years later, now wrestling for TNA and being a complete success. Chris returned to his hometown, finding old friends and memories, but no Billie. Where was she? The question he asked all of their old friends. New York, one of the highest paid and most sought after wedding planners in the world. So that's where he went, and after a short flight and sneaking into a wedding she was at the best friends were together again. She was completely different, completely grown up. In fact the only way he knew it was her was thanks to her fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

That night, after hours of talking and drinking and catching up, Chris was introduced to Mya. Sure, Mya and Billie were completely different people. Personality wise and physically, I mean. But somehow they hit it off right away. Billie had been employed by Mya's father to plan his sixth or eighth wedding. And Mya may have been a total brat, a total princess, but it seemed like such a lively friendship. So, somehow, Mya and Billie had become the best of friends. And now, not only being the wedding planner, it seemed Billie had become the matchmaker too, introducing Chris to the one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, apparently.

"There she is!" Chris stood up, dropping his fiancés hand to go grab the fiery red head up in his huge arms. "Chriiiiiiiiiiiis." She squealed, being such a small girl she was very far off the ground and she was hella scared of heights. He grinned, putting her back on the ground and looking her over with this somewhat 'ghetto' pout on his face. "Day-ummmm girl, you lookin' good." She laughed out loud at her dorky friend. "Yeah? You look terrible, where's my favorite girl!?"

Billie wrapped Mya in a huge hug, although it was hard because of those 6 inch heels Mya was sporting she was at least a half a foot shorter than her. It was then Chris noticed how different the his two girls were, as they stood and told each other how great they looked and grinned like crazy. Mya stood there in her heels and skirt and blouse, running her perfectly manicured nails through her long straight, sandy blonde locks as Billie smiled with her big pearly whites, her bright red hair up and off her face, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract.

"You look great, Mya! How you feeling." Billie smiled at her best girlfriend. Mya grinned like a child and held up her ring. "Look at that rock, how could I not be happy!?" Billie laughed. I think that summed up Mya in a whole, don't you?

Just as she opened her mouth to reply a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She freaked out, seeing Chris standing next to Mya and having no idea who the hell was picking her up. "What the fuc-" "Hey, watch your lip young lady!" She grinned as both her feet were placed back on the ground. She spun around and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Alex, I missed you!" She grinned as his strong arms replaced themselves around her. He laughed into her hair and placed a kiss on her head. "I missed you too, punkin'." She smiled, pulling away from him. "You gotta stop calling me that." "Now, why would I stop calling you that when it makes you smile?" She grinned and then realized. "Look at your hair!" She yelled, running her hands over the short Mohawk. He frowned and swatted her hand away. "Hey bub, watch it." He spiked it all back up and she laughed. "Dig the sides, Shelley." She smiled, letting her fingers run through the groves on the sides of little Mohawk. The last time he saw her, he was sporting that cute little two tone thing.

"You look great, by the way-" Billie smiled as Alex continued to talk to her about something, while running his hand through the bottoms of her red hair like always. She didn't care about what anyone said, he was the sweetest guy in the world, and she really, really liked him. He was a badass, but don't get me started on that ass, she could really get used to staring at that ass. Totally grope-able. The guy you wouldn't tell your 'rents about.

"Yo, B!" Billie turned and had to keep herself from screaming. Now I don't know what you've heard about Samoa Joe. But that motherfucker, is the sweetest, most charming teddy bear in the world. She jumped into his arms and smiled. "You look great Joe, what have you been doing with yourself!" She grinned as he set her down, as Alex walked up behind them, feeling somewhat rejected.

"Nothing B, nothing. How are you over there in NY?" He smiled at her. How could you not love Joe? I mean that smileeeeee. Joe was the type you could fall in love with, take home to your Mom.

"Yo! We gotta get back to the hotel, hurry the flip up!" Mya yelled at the little group. Billie laughed at her girlfriend, that girl would refuse to drop the F-Bomb in public but in the privacy of her own home would say it like it was going out of style.

Chris smiled at them. "-And start planning!" Mya squeeled, grabbing onto Chris's waiting hand. Billie rolled her eyes and began walking toward baggage claim. A arm wrapped around hers and she turned to see Chris giving her a big smile before planting a kiss on her temple. "I'm really glad you're here, B." She smiled and stopped herself from blushing.

Chris Sabin. There was the man she loved.


	2. THE ONE WHO CALLS YOU BABY ALL THE TIME

i have to go to school, so theres probs a billion spelling mistakes :)  
This is for **KISS2KILL** because i love her, and she is wonderful so nyeah

all is well in lara's land, so don't worry your pretty little head about it

* * *

"Okay. We want white and gold. Because it's classy, and when you did white and gold for my Daddy's wedding it was gorgeous. Even though he left her at the altar-" Billie was long gone by then. She and Mya had been discusiing details for close to two hours on the balcony of Chris's and Mya's hotel room. Chris and Alex just sat there and acted like they gave a damn, when infact the only one who really gave a damn was Mya. The only thing Billie gave a damn about was Alex's hands, and the way they were massaging her feet, which sat in his lap.

Billie should have been listening, but she knew full well that Mya would repeat the details over and over in the two weeks Billie had to plan. Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen. Billie Benson had two weeks to plan a wedding for 150 people. Why? Because Chris and Mya couldn't wait to be a married couple. And because they just knew Billie was the best and she could get a wedding planned 'quick-smart' whatever the flip that meant. It was victory road week and all the star's were staying in this hotel for the week, they had the next week off to recouperate and go home to their families. Then it was back to the daily grind. That weekend would be the wedding and then Billie would go home. But this two weeks would be solid planning, and as much as Billie loved Mya, she had planned a wedding for her before and none of it was 'quick' nor 'smart.'

Billie smiled at Alex as he nodded at what Mya was saying, and continued to rub Billie's feet like a pro. He looked into her eyes for a second with a smile. Chris watched on and almost laughed. The most nerve racking part of Chris's life was introducing Alex to Billie. And rigthly so. His two hard headed, opinionated, critical best friends in the same room? Yikes. And what the hell was he supposed to do if they hated each other? Well guess what ladies and gentleman. They hated each other.  
_  
"Arrogant bastard, thinks he's better than everyone else when he's really just a little brat."_ That was one hell of a first impression, and to think it had gotten worse than that. _"Dumb bitch, thinks she knows about me? Bullshit, she can go die for all I care." _Alex was always such a nice guy. To think, that's where they were five years ago. and now, flirting like there was no tomorow.

It all started with a fight over who was better; Guerrero or Malenko. Then a fight over who hated U2 more. And then in the middle of a fight about Jimmy Jacobs they both stopped dead in their tracks and stared dead into each others eyes. This scared the crap out of Chris. Thinking Alex was about to take a swing at her face and that Billie was gonna take a foot to his nuts. They both started laughing hysterically, telling each other how hilarious they were and how true everything each one of them had said was. And from that day, they were the best of friends, and occasionally more than that: but that's another story for another time.

Billie and Alex looked up at Chris and Mya. Mya had stopped her rambling and Chris was whispering in her ear, hearing both Alex's and Billie's name be mentioned they were intrigued. Mya and Chris looked at them at the same time, eerie.

"Say you two-" Oh god. The look in Mya's eyes was horrible, they looked all happy and full of hope, like she was about to do what she always did when all four of them were together. "Tomorrow Chris and I were going to go and look over the groom's suits and all that jazz, you two wanna come?" Alex and Billie looked at each other at the same time, with the same look in their eyes, and the same thought in their heads. Hell No.

"Uhmmm." Billie sighed as Alex shrugged. "-We could go to lunch, go do the flowers. Like a double date." There it was. Ding! Ding! Ding! Homerun, biotch.

Everytime The four of them were alone together, all Mya could talk about was how great it would be if Alex and Billie started dating. Like double dates all the time, and like, we could all like, get married and like, have kids and like, our kids would get married. Disgusting. Not the thought of being in a relationship with Alex of course. Just the mushyness of it. And from Billie's experience of being with Alex, he was anything but Mushy. But we'll get to that, won't we?

"Oh, that sounds great!" Alex grinned. Billie looked over at him and wanted to cry. He was ready to burst out laughing and he was sure as hell gonna get a punch in the jaw for agreeing to that shit. He looked at the pained expression on her face and it made it so much sweeter. A double date? you have to be kidding me.

"Great! We'll meet in the lobby at 10 alright?" Billie's heart stopped again. 10? In the morning? Running her own buisness did have it's benefits, like long breaks, bossing people around and not having to show up till 12 or so. Before Billie could protest to all this Mya and Chris were standing and ready to leave. "We've gotta go have dinner with my parents." Chris put on a brave face and smiled, "See you two kids later."

Billie looked over at Alex. No matter how great it felt to have Alex rubbing her feet like some kind of feet rubbing god. She wanted him dead, and now there were no witnesses.

"Evening, punkin'." He grinned like a kid in a candy store, looking around the hotel room to see Chris and Mya leave. She rolled her eyes and smiled, like her body wouldn't let her brush off the nickname without a smile."Why do you enjoy torturing me?" She sighed, looking over into his sweet hazel eyes. "You didn't seem to mind the last time I tied you up..." He leant over and planted a kiss on her cheek, lingering there long enough to let her get a whiff of his cologne.

'Damn it-' She thought to herself. 'I need to change my underwear.' He always did know how to get her going. "Alright then, punkin'." He stood up and smiled down at her, holding out his hand to her. She grabbed it and stood up. "I've got about three hours to get you drunk and get you naked." He grinned and she laughed hysterically at his face. "I wouldn't be counting on that, Shelley."

"Well, It didn't take very long last time you were here- Oof." She elbowed him in the stomach, dangerously close to the belt buckle if you pick up what I'm laying down. He picked up his shirt and folded it over, the way he and Chris did in promo's sometimes. He rubbed his taught stomach and smiled when he saw her watching him. "You like?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You wish..."

He rubbed the red mark on his stomach for a second more and dropped his shirt back down, much to Billie's dissapointment. "Well, what the hell are we gonna do if you don't want to have sex?" Alex asked, grabbing her hand as they walked out of Chris's and Mya's hotel room, making sure to lock the door behind themselves. He weighed down her hand, dragging his feet like a child who didn't get his way. "Hm, I feel like a drink." She smiled as his eyes lit up. "Hey, let's go to the bar so I can show you off!" He yelled, pulling her toward the elevator.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're still the same, Shelley." He grinned and refused to let go of her hand. "Yeah, aren't I just _gorgeous_?" She laughed at his use of the word gorgeous and he smiled. He loved it when she laughed.

"Yo! Petey, look who's here!" Petey Williams grinned as he turned around. "B! What the hell!" He ran over to them and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl as she laughed. "Wow Petey, you're hair looks disgusting." He frowned, "Too mean, B." She laughed and pinched his left cheek while kissing the right. She smiled triumphantly, seeing the look on Alex's face. Everyone knew what Alex felt for Billie. Apart from Billie of course.

"Hey, it's little sexy!" Billie grinned as she spotted big sexy himself, standing with arms wide open. She smiled and pulled Alex by the hand to throw herself against Kevin Nash. Somewhat of a kinda hot father figure. "Carefull princess-" He smiled as he hugged her. "You'll break my hip!" She laughed and Alex picked up her hand again, pulling her closer to the bar to order a drink. Right now, he needed one.

Kevin smiled, walking over to his little psc buddy as Billie talked to Petey. "So, you're lover girls back in town huh?" Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. He _really_ needed a drink.


	3. MILK, TWO SUGARS

"Good morning, punkin." Billie turned to see Alex, with that smug smile on his face and both his hands behind his back. Happy, early morning, bastard. "I _hate_ you." She groaned out, letting him smile back at her.

He pulled both hands out from behind his back to reveal two starbucks coffee's. "Milk. Two sugars, if I remember correctly." He smiled and she had to keep from kissing his mouth right then. She averted her course and planted a solid kiss on his cheek. "You are an angel." He smiled and handed her one of the coffee's and spotted Chris and Mya coming out of the elevator. 10:03, they were late to their own appointment. As if thinking the same thing Billie leant over and smiled, whispering to him. "Probably having a quickie." Alex laughed and replied. "Only Sabin's the bitch." Billie laughed whole heartedly and Chris groaned, knowing exactly what they were thinking. What they didn't know is that Mya was refusing to have sex with Chris until their wedding night. He thought he was going to die.

"Good morning, sweethearts!" Mya smiled. In her orange sundress and her wedge heels. She leant over and kissed Alex's cheek and then Billie's. Billie sighed, now knowing she was underdressed. In her jeans and dark blue t-shirt. She took another sip of the coffee, knowing she would need it for the day ahead. Alex sighed as Chris and Mya linked hands and began to walk- more like dance on air. Out of the hotel, with he and Billie following behind.

Billie felt bad for Alex. He had never been too fond of Mya, and had to spend most of his time with her seeing as she was Chris's fiance and, Chris was his best friend, and partner. Alex smiled at Billie as he noticed her staring. "What, girl?" He asked. She smiled and looked away, shoving her now empty coffee cup into some random bin as they walked down the street, avoiding any stares from passers by and trying their best to follow Chris and Mya.

"Forget about it." She spoke, knewing he wouldn't understand. Not in public anyway. "Couldn't keep your eyes off me, ey?" He smiled, walking a little closer to her. Billie laughed. That was the thing with him. There were two people in this enigma known as Alex Shelley. There was Alex Shelley, that quick qitted, cocky, sure of himself bastard that you could see on tv every tuesday night. And then there was that other guy behind all that. That intelligent, amazing listener, total sweetheart that could always make her laugh. The thing is, the latter only came out when he was alone with her.

Billie shoved her hands into her pockets, looking forward to the happy couple. Holding hands and giggling and kissing and touching. "Aw come on, don't tell me your still carrying a flame for that sappy bastard when you've got a prize pig right here." Alex spoke, low into her ear as he leaned over to her, keeping the pace.

"It's down here!" Mya yelled toward the two, making Alex take a step off of Billie so it didn't look like they were together or anything. I mean, that's the last thing either of them wanted. Right?

Billie and Alex followed them into a little shop on the corner, obviously high class. "Ms Jameson?" Mya turned to be greeted by a tall, skinny, sexually ambiguos man dressed in a very snappy suit. "We have everything set up for you." Mya led the group to some back corner, whee there was a little test table set up. With flowers and candles and placecards andplates and napkins. It was gorgeous, well, It should have been. Billie designed it.

"It's perfect, B!" Mya screamed, skipping over to the table in her wedge heels. "Uhm. I thought we didn't want candles?" Chris said, walking over to the table, picking up the little white candle that sat next to the napkin. "Noooo, /you/ didn't want candles. _I_ did." Mya smiled sweetly at him, but Chris didn't faulter. He furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms at his fiance. "Oh crap." Billie mumbled. She had seen it a thousand times and would see it a thousand more. The woman would sacrifice everything the man wanted just to have their picture perfect wedding. Chris sighed, "Well. What about the scarlet begonias? Ya know, like the sublime song? I thought we agreed on that at least..." Chris grumbled at her. She sighed, rolling her big blue eyes over. "I don't even like sublime..." Alex and Billie could have sworn time had stopped. You don't tell Chris Sabin you don't even like Sublime weeks before the wedding, you idiot. "Uhm, we'll meet you guys at starbucks when your done..." Alex yelled at the couple before grabbing Billie's hand, dragging her out of the shop.

"Holy shit." Alex spoke, looking at Billie. Those two were about to go at it, it was easy to tell. "Holyyyyyyyy shitttttttt." Billie spoke, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Why would she say that?" Billie had to laugh, Mya could really be an idiot. "That's the kind of shit that could break up the wedding." Alex laughed, walking back wards so he could see the expression on Billie's face. Billie laughed and shook her head, "This is a disaster." Alex smiled at her as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Don't worry about it bub, nothing you can do now." Alex said, walking closer to Billie, going into reach for her hand so he could hold it while they walked.

He reached in- "What do you think about all this?" She said suddenly, grabbing his hand befor he could hers. "What do you mean." "This whole Me, Chris, Mya thing we've got going here." She sighed. Alex smiled, knowing she would only talk when she felt ready, and when she wanted an answer, she wanted the truth. "I think you just feel like the third wheel because you've been so close to both of them for such a long time. You need to remove yourself from the situation and realise you don't need them to be the amazing woman you are-" Billie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him. He smiled as she looked at him. "If you weren't Chris's best friend I would totally kiss you right now". Alex laughed and continued walking, dropping her hand. "Gee, thanks pal." Billie rolled her eyes, skipping to catch up with him. "You know what I mean, Alex. Just fooling-" Alex shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding. "Sure, B-"


	4. I'M AN ADDICT FOR DRAMATICS

ain't nothin' but a smut 'peddler  
whatevers, mcmg on tna tomorrow.

* * *

Billie sighed, staring up at the hotel roof.  
You know. for an asshole, Alex knew his shit. I mean, "You just feel like the third wheel because you've been so close to both of them for such a long time. You need to remove yourself from the situation and realise you don't need them to be the amazing woman you are-" That's some phsyciatrist shit right there.

Just as her heavy eyes began to close, she heard something. Something fall, something small but enough to make her realise that someone was in her hotel room. She knew there was a lamp next to the bed that she could pick up and break someone's face with if need be, so she sat up.

"I'm glad your awake, this would have been awkward if you were still in dreamland." She smiled sleepily. "Evening Shelley." "Evenin' punkin." He did that little half smile he sometimes did as he slipped off his shoes. She watched him struggle, getting his shirt over his head.

Nervous Perhaps?  
Alex Shelley nervous?  
Puh-lease.

They hadn't kissed in what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was a year but it still felt like a lifetime to both of them. So when Alex crawled onto the bed, and pressed his warm lips to hers she felt weak, like she couldn't keep her head up without the aid of his hand which was now holding her neck up so he wouldn't have to deal without her lips for another second.

"Why do you even bother to lock the door, you know I'm coming." He said, his lips still pressed against hers, his eyes still slightly closed. "Mhm, keep kissing." Billie said, letting her hand run through his short hair to rest behind his head and push his lips to hers again.

He manuvered his way under the covers, kissing her passionatley as he tried to find his belt buckle with his eyes closed and one hand wandering up Billie's oversized t-shirt. Billie finally pulled away from him, half to catch her breath and half to slip off the t-shirt that was covering most of her body up.

"You know, about today, I didn't mean-" She said. She hadn't stopped thinking about it since she said it. Alex smiled, fiddling with the awesome yet very complicated belt buckle he had on, "You know I'm just playing with you punkin. I could never be mad at you." Alex almost cheered, he had finally removed his belt, and when he raised his eyes to give her that sexy little smirk he came to find that she was so close to being naked. He froze, staring at her almost exposed upper half with mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over.

He finally cracked a smile and didn't even bother to look up at her face. "Aw, man. I've missed you." Billie grinned, pulling his face up to meet hers with an electrifying kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she took the task of getting his pants off into her own hands as he had obviously failed. She unlatched the detroit shaped belt buckle and un zipped his pants, pushing them down as far as she could get them.

Alex pulled away, only being away from her lips long enogh to pull his pants off. "You know Bianca, it's very rare to find such a gorgeous woman willing to have casual sex, no strings attatched." Alex smiled at her, trying to act as coy as possible after almost falling off the bed, trying to get his pants off way too fast. She smiled at hearing her full name, only /he/ would call her that; When he was angry or when they were, well, what they were doing now.

"Just promise you won't fall in love with me." Alex knew it as well as she did, this wasn't going to lead anywhere. This was friends with benefits, this was a cure for the loneliness they both felt, this was comfort. As she spoke she unlatched her bra, throwing it across the room with the rest of their clothes. Alex smiled at her, not wanting his eyes to leave her own. "Alright." He spoke. _But you're making it very difficult._

Alex crawled up further, just far enough so she was laying down and he could suck on her soft neck. She groaned, feeling his tounge against her throat. She ran her hands through his hair and he smiled into her skin. Kissing his way down her body, he smiled, remembering all the times exactly like this one.

"Alex." She breathed out, as he reached her hips. He squeezed them lightly in his hands and she giggled, he knew every part of her as if it were his own. He moved back to her lips, running both hands up to her breasts, playing with her as her chest heaved with the shallow breaths she was taking, turning him on even more.

"You better be ready." He smiled as she tried to force herself into breathing regularly, not wanting to fuel his already giant ego with her heaving breaths. He left a trail of wet kisses down her body, saving time to run his tounge over her hard breasts, continuing to use his hands on them.

He ran his hands down her body, reaching the little black panties, the last thing covering her up. He began pulling them down as she sighed, thanking whatever it was up there in the sky that was letting this happen.

"Patrick!" The suprised yell bounced off the walls as she grappled onto the sheets. And she used his real name, something only reserved for his favorite people, or the women lucky enough to have intense sex with him of course. He smiled into her, licking his way up her thighs to his final destination. Running his tounge in circles around her clit. He knew he was doing everything perfectly, from the way her legs were shaking and the sounds she made. She was getting close.

"Ohhh, Patr-" She didn't even have time to get his name out. He stopped, and pulled away from her, licking his lips and giving her that sexy smile. She could have sworn she could cum from that smile alone. "Why?" She wheezed out. He grinned, coming back to lay a peck on her lips. "For Fun." She groaned, pushing his shoulder so he would lay down on the bed.

He grinned as she crawled on top, preparing to get the job done herself. "You know, for a moment there-" Alex had to stop this sentence, without warning she had pulled his boxers down just enough to slide him into her. She sighed, pushing herself as far onto him as her body would allow. He yelped like some kind of puppy dog and she smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips. Not that it wasn't a great suprise.

He growled as she pulled away from him, beginning to slide herself on and off of him. He groaned, she was going much too slow and it was killing him. He sat up to latch onto her neck, sucking and kissing and biting on the skin he could get. She moaned out and wrapped her arms around his neck, he pushed her backward, so now she was laying down on the opposite side of the bed, so her feet were on the pillows and her head was almost touching the bottom of the bed.

He groaned out her name, pushing himself as deep in as he could. She moaned, urging him on. "Oh god, Biancaaaa..." He mumbled as he lay his head in the crock of her neck, scooping up a leg in his hand so he could go even faster. She grabbed onto his back, digging her nails in but being careful not to dig in too hard. She didn't want them to show up just in time for a show or anything.

"Patrick. Patrick... Patrick." Billie got louder, tighter and stiffer. Alex groaned, feeling her body change as it got closer and closer. "Baby..." He groaned into her ear, pulling away from her to thrust in a final time. With that, he moaned out her name, reaching his orgasm just as she did. Before collapsing on top of her, careful not to crush any of her vital organs in the process. Billie smiled as she felt him lay soft kisses in the crook of her neck.

"Dang Bianca..." She smiled wrapping an arm around his to run her fingers through his sweaty hair. "You know that thing you just said... About me falling in love with you..." Billie raised an eyebrow, any hint of fatigue no longer there. Alex yawned and snuggled himself closer to her. "I think I just did."


	5. I CONFUSE THE TWO FOR LOVE

this is fan_fiction_, not fan_reallife_  
just throwing it out thurr

* * *

"Shit."  
Billie sighed, staring into the bathroom mirror. She had barely slept, not being able to toss and turn on account of the 200 pound + man lying somewhat on top of her, but she was sure if he wasn't she would have been rolling around like a fish out of water.

_"I think I just did..."_ What the hell, Alex? What man would rather be in a relationship that have casual sex. Billie fumed, staring at herself in the mirror like she was to blame. I mean, you know how I feel about Chris... Yet you insist on making me want you like a horny teenager, and now this. _Love_. The thought of it made her woozy, the last time she was in love (With someone other than Chris) was in junior high, and that was about three hours before she met Chris. _Oh Chris, why can't you just see how much I want you._

Billie was broken from her angry, staring contest with a warm kiss on her temple. "Good morning, beautiful." Billie looked to her side to see Alex, with this tired little smile and his eyes still droopy. Billie just smiled, and looked toward the floor. "Now, you've been in here staring at yourself in the mirror for the past 15 minutes, you're not that conceited are you?" Billie let out a laugh and shook her head, "Nah, I just think I'm getting a zit is all." Alex let out a whole hearted laugh, before leaning toward her again. "Come on B, you know you're perfect..." It was sincere and quiet, and he kissed her lips softly before pulling away with a huge grin on his face.

"Now, come on. Shower with me." Alex walked toward the shower, leaning in to turn on the water. Billie laughed, turning away from him. "Decided to stay naked, ey?" Alex grinned, feeling the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. "Yeah. You seemed to dig it last night."

Billie laughed, "Maybe another time sweetheart, I wouldn't want to waste a days worth of Make up." She quipped as he stepped into the shower, and she walked out of the bathroom. "Waste!? Baby, I will rock your world!" Billie laughed, throwing herself down to the couch, switching on the tv. Nothing on music, nothing on fox, she switched to spike. "Hey, you're on tv!" She yelled to Alex, who was showering with the door open.

"Yeah, how hot do I look!?" Alex yelled out, she smiled. "Very!"  
The shower turned off and she waited for Alex to emerge from the bathroom. Chris and Alex walked down the ramp, to get into the ring, to be fastened to the members of Beer Money. Ew. "Man, how good was our promo?" Alex said, walking into the room in nothing but a towel. Billies breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of him.

"Yeah. Was, pretty. Good." He smiled as he noticed her staring at him. "You like?" She laughed and looked away, feeling angry at herself. He sat down next to her on the couch, very close. So close she could smell his aftershave, and could feel the heat from his body. "Are you okay, doll?"

She smiled at the nickname, although she didn't want to. How could she not love this man? He was sweet, and honest, and passionate, and hilarious, and intelligent, and ridiculously good looking, and he loved her. He really did. So why was she in love with the other guy?

"I'm fine, sweetheart." He smiled sheepishly, throwing an arm around her to pull her closer to him. Nuzzling his face into her hair he spoke. "You can tell me, punkin." She knew that. Billie wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling herself as close to him as humanly possible.

She sighed, staring at Chris as he was thrown into the steel steps. "Why do I feel like this, Lex?" Alex smiled, kissing her head of red hair before speaking. "Come on, punkin. You can't help the way you feel, I mean you and Chris have been friends forever, it was bound to happen." Alex said it so casually, when what he really wanted was to say _I don't know, why do you love him and not me?_

I guess it was all worth it when she would smile at him like he was the only guy in the world. Billie looked up, pressing a soft kiss to his waiting mouth. "Thank you, Alex." "No problem punkin. Now, let me get dressed before you give me a stiffy." Billie let out a laugh as he walked over to the bed, grabbing the spare clothes he would always keep in her room for times like this. He slipped on his boxers and jeans and one of his infamous made in detroit t-shirts and sat on the bed, slipping on his shoes. He knew it wasn't right, not only doing this to her but doing this to himself. Sleeping with her when he knew she was in love with his best friend, mercy. I guess it was okay, as long as she was thinking about him. And by the way she was screaming his name, she was definitely thinking about him.

He looked over to Billie who stayed on the couch, with her legs crossed and her head resting on her shoulder, staring at the tv like it was a magnet and her eyes were metal. He chuckled as he watched her react like she was the one getting beaten with the strap. "Come on, we gotta get to breakfast."

Billie stood, throwing her hair over her shoulder and slipping her feet further into her shoes. "Come on then." Alex smiled, grabbing her hand and her room key, walking out with her following closely behind.

By the time they had reached the bottom floor, the floor they were meeting Chris and Mya for breakfast at they had passed numerous people, giving them looks as they both just giggled like school children. "Morning, lovers." Petey smiled, walking out of the restaurant as they walked in, not caring at all.

"Morning, biotches." Alex grinned, sliding into the booth opposite Chris. Billie smiled and slid herself in opposite Mya and next to Alex, who lay a hand on her leg. "Morning guys." Chris didn't sound well, nervous if you will. "What's up?" Billie asked, looking at him with concern.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Mya spoke, her arms crossed as she stared straight at Billie. "Okayyy..." Billie spoke, not sure of what the appropriate reply was. Mya half sighed and half groaned, rolling her big blue eyes into the back of her head. "Come on, Bianca." Billie shrugged at Alex and stood up following behind her.

Billie shot a look to Alex who just squeezed her leg in response. "Uh, okay then." She said, getting up and walking away. The second they were out of ear shot Chris leaned into the table, "Dude, what the fuck happened last night? All I can remember was being in a taxi, then banging Mya, then waking up to her being really pissed off." Alex grabbed Chris's coffee and took a sip. "Dude, chill out. You got pretty drunk and yelled about banging your fiance and went home, all good." Alex said, keeping some of his face covered with the coffee cup so his best friend couldn't see him cringe as he lied. Alex hated lying, but it was Billie...

"Thank god, dude. She's been acting bitchy all morning, I mean more than usual ya know?" Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah man. She's probably just on the rag or something, chill out." Chris sat back in his chair and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "What about you and B, then?" He asked. Alex grinned and looked down at the table, tracing the letters on the menu so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"Yeah..." It was all Alex could muster. "Aw, man. Not again..." Chris laughed. Chris knew full well how into Billie Alex was, it was almost painful watching those two go back and forth. "She's pretty great..." Chris laughed out loud as Alex spoke, blushing like a little girl. "Aw man, you're so gone." Chris laughed. He admitted, it was odd at first, having his two best friends sneak around like star crossed lovers, but when Alex told him is was so much more than that, what could he do? What could he do but want what he couldn't have, what could he do but want Billie for himself?

Meanwhile... "What the hell, Bianca?" Mya yelled in the bathroom, making Billie jump. No one called her that, only Alex. "Um, Same question, psycho." She mumbled. "You and Alex, again? Are you serious, really?" "Are you pissed because I got laid, because that's just weird..." Mya groaned, getting frustrated with her 'best friend.'

"I could hear you, from down the hall." Billie grinned. "You could hear what?" She asked, knowing how uncomfortable it would make Mya. Mya groaned, flipping her hair off her face before speaking. Alex telling you how good you are, and you screaming his name. Billie bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "I'm serious Bianca. You come to see Chris, have sex with Alex, and leave. That's so rude!" Mya yelled. Bianca was taken back. You would think your best friend would be happy about you doing the deed with a perfect ten, right?

"You know. I'm getting something else here... Now, either your jealous... Or you're afraid the fact that I'm fucking Alex is gonna take some of the shine off your wedding, maybe take the focus off the bride to be?" Billie spoke, angrier by the second. Mya finally realized how silly it sounded and sighed. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, before I really get angry."


	6. I NEVER MEANT FOR IT TO FEEL LIKE THIS

"Mya... I know you wanna pick at least one thing at this wedding but please, please don't let this be it." Billie groaned, only letting her head stick out of the changeroom. Chris sat in a big, purple lounge chair in front of the dressing room. They had been in the bridal shop for an hour and still hadn't found a single dress. Alex and Joe were behind him, in changing rooms of their own, trying to find the suits they would wear to be the groomsmen. Billie, stood in a changeroom in front of him trying to find the bridesmaids dresses. So far, no good.

"Man, I feel friggin' suave..." Alex said, sliding out of the changeroom in his white socks and tuxuedo. Chris laughed at his best friend as he danced around the changerooms. "Yeah, this is pretty fly Sabintron-" Joe smiled, walking out of the changeroom next to the one Alex was in. Chris stood to look at them and smiled, nodding his head. "Mya, come here!" He yelled. Mya groaned, apparently there was some probalem with the wedding dress and she was trying to get it fixed.

"What, Chris?" She asked, not very nicely I might add. "Look, it's awesome!" Chris grinned, pointing at Alex as he attempted to 'moonwalk.' "Yeah, good one, I like it..." She said, half heartedly as she walked over to Billie's changeroom, walking straight in with no protest from her 'best friend.'

"You know, If I did that I would lose a nut." Alex sighed, leaning on the lounge chair, poking through the magazines next to it. "What do you think of this one, Chris." Mya said, pulling Billie out of the change room in a puke green number. Billie was horrified and shook her head like crazy. "Wow-" Alex smiled. "That's fucking disgusting!" Billie was less than impressed as all three men burst out laughing. "Fuck... Up..." Billie groaned. "Alright, go and try on the other one, I've gotta try on my wedding dress!" Mya squealed. Billie rolled her eyes, before walking back into the changeroom.

"Ms Harter, are you ready to try it on?" One of the shop assistants appeared out nowhere and Mya almost died. "Yes, yes I am!" She grinned, clapping her hands together. Chris raised an eyebrow, "You told them your name was Ms Harter, we're not even married yet." He laughed. She shrugged, "We will be soon enough." She winked at him. Chris rolled his eyes to stop dead in his tracks.

"Billie..." He whispered. She had emerged from the changeroom, in this tight, cream coloured dress that fit her perfectly. In fact, it was "Perfect." "What Chris?" Billie asked, with a little laugh. Chris didn't move, he couldn't close his gaping mouth and couldn't take his eyes of her. Her hair and her eyes and her body. It was all too good to be true. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around.

"What the fuck, Chris?" Mya snapped. "Oh, you look amazing baby..." He spoke nervously. Mya looked in between Chris and Billie and mumbled to herself. "Hey, isn't it bad luck for the guy to see the girl in the dress before the day?" Joe asked Mya. She sighed, "I think it would be silly for Chris to pay for a dress he hasn't seen on before." Chris scratched the beck of his head, knowing Billie was standing right next to him and that Mya was still glaring at him was almost too much bare. "So, I'm paying for it?" He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yes, Joshua..." He knew he was in trouble now, she never called him that. Billie lay a hand on his shoulder, and leaned over "She's angry now." She whispered in his ear. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He stepped away from her, to go follow Mya toward the changerooms.

Billie frowned, what was wrong with him? Alex smiled laying a hand on her back. "You okay, punkin?" He whispered to her. She smiled and nodded, spotting Joe in the changeroom, struggling with his tie. "I'm fine." She spoke, before walking over to Joe, taking the tie out of his hands and tying it for him. "There." She smiled, adjusting it for him. He smiled down at her, "Thank's sweetie, you look amazing by the way." Billie felt her cheeks turn red as her hair. 'God-' She thought. 'What just happened?'


	7. MAYBE SOMEDAY WE, TOGETHER CAN BE

POLL ON HOMEPAGE.

* * *

"...You know, unless you and your boy Alex Shelley have a date." Chris said, pointing in Kevin Nash's face. Billie laughed, taking another handful of popcorn out of the bowl. "So uncalled for dude." Alex said, from where he sat in in arm chair as Chris and Billie shared the couch. Chris and Billie laughed at Alex's seriousness.

"Such a good feud." Billie stated, as Chris grabbed a handful of popcorn himself. "You know, you should do your hair like that again, with the blonde." Billie stated, shoving some more popcorn into his mouth. Billie had said it ever since he got rid of the blonde, that he should get it back but he would always say no. "You know, one day, I'll bleach you in your sleep." She stated as he laughed. "Whatever, B, whatever."

"Okay, I'm off." Mya yelled, coming out of the bedroom in her oversized sunglasses and carrying her matching D&G suitcases. "I'll be back in two days, alright. Keep him out of trouble, Billie." Billie smiled and nodded as Mya lent over the back of the couch to kiss Chris passionately. Alex and Billie glanced at each other, both saying the same thing. "Ew." Mya was traveling back to Alabama to con her parents into more money, she needed a better dress, a bigger cake, more flowers, and nicer cars.

"Aw, I loved your hair like that Chris. You should do it for the wedding!" Mya grinned, kissing his head. He glanced to Billie and sighed. He felt terrible, ever since the dress fiasco. He felt something- something bigger and better than lust. But he couldn't. He was getting married to Mya, and everything would be perfect. "Sure, Baby."

Billie looked at him with shocked eyes. "Have fun, kids." She spoke, before walking out the hotel room door. "Sure Baby." Billie said, in a mocking tone. Chris didn't look back at her, as he chewed on his bottom lip. "I gotta go pick up Petey, I'll see you guys later on yeah?" Alex spoke, standing up and roughing up Billie's hair.

"Yeah, ask him if everybody's coming back here tomorrow to watch the game before the gym!" Chris said, leaning over the back of the couch. "Alright man." Alex smiled, waving like a little kid. And they were alone... "So-" Chris spoke. "What do you want for dinner?"


	8. A LIE, A KISS WITH OPEN EYES

Oh my goodness, so much drama.  
FREAKIN' MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ERRY' ONE

* * *

"...Okay, so we got the chicken pizza. And the pasta cabonara..." Chris said, looking over the hotel room service menu. Billie and he had both decided that staying in would be best. They had both been drinking beers and driving wasn't a great option.

"Oh!" Billie yelled, as Joe hit the muscle buster on Chris in the good old X-Division title match. "Why are we still watching this?" Chris asked, flopping down on the couch, handing over the plate of pasta and yet another beer to Billie. "Thank you. And because there is nothing on, and it's awesome." "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you and Joe had something going on behind closed doors." Billie began laughing, "He's a sweet guy Chrissy, but theres no need to be jealous." Chris began to laughing, and almost spat up his beer. "Me, jealous? Never!" He laughed, both of them knowing that one time in high school Chris knocked out some guy who tried to ask Billie out.

Billie placed her plate onto the coffee table, just as Chris did. She snuggled back into the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. Wife beater and track pants were not a good idea, comfortable as they may have been, it was freakin cold. Billie closed her eyes, the affect of the beer making her sleepy: and if Chris had drunk twice as many as her, she could only imagine what he was feeling. She pushed her bright red hair off her shoulders and sighed, almost feeling sleep over take her.

She felt the weight shift on the couch and felt a pair of warm lips of her forehead, she smiled and let out a little laugh. She felt a kiss on her shoulder, and smiled a little less. She felt a kiss on her lips and opened her eyes. "Chris..." She breathed. They're faces were so close, she could feel his breath, he was hunched over so they were right in front of each other.

"Chris." She breathed as he pushed some hair out of her eyes, still staring intently at her mouth.

"Please B... Just let me..." He said, leaning in to capture her lips with his own. She couldn't explain the feeling. It was warm and it felt like she was getting pins and needles all over her body. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, pulled him on top of her. She moaned as his tounge swept over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Billie let him in, opening her mouth enough for him to explore. She moaned as his hands ran up and down her ribcage. Chris couldn't leave her mouth, he couldn't run the risk of her stopping him. But he had to, he had to catch his breath.

He pulled away, Billie's eyes stayed closed and she breathed in deep. "Chris..." She said it again, in that raunchy out of breath voice. He groaned, almost primal, burying his face in her neck just to taste it with a kiss. She whimpered, running her hands through his hair, pulling his face away from her neck to kiss his lips again.

"We shouldn't..." Billie whispered, against his lips. "I know..." He whispered, he looked into her big green eyes and had no words to say. The second he had looked at her, Billie knew she had to do this, she had to let it happen against all of her better judgment. She pushed her lips against his again, they almost fell off the couch and she laughed. "Come with me..." She whispered, pecking his lips again before walking to the bedroom alone, leaving him to follow behind.

The second she turned around to face him he kissed her, grabbing her behind in both hands to grind her against himself. "Oh, Chris..." She moaned as he moved his assault to her neck, biting and sucking and kissing every inch he could. "You have no idea-" He breathed out, before kissing her neck once more. "-How long I've wanted this." He spoke, looking up to catch her eyes. She giggled nervously, as his hands reached up her shirt, "Oh, I think I do..."

He threw her shirt off, and then his own. That was when it hit Billie. She was about to have sex with Chris. The man she had wanted desperately for so long. She grabbed his face and kissed him, running her tounge down his jawline and to that perfect chest she had seen so many times but couldn't touch, not in the way she wanted to. "Billie..." He groaned out as she kissed down to his bellybutton, running her hands up and down his abs as she got onto her knees, un-zipping his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He grabbed both hands that lay flat against his stomach and pulled her back up. "No-" He breathed out. "That's not what I want." He spoke, looking dead into her eyes. She whimpered as he picked her up, pushing her still clothed body against his almost naked one.

He lay her down, grabbing the bottoms of her adidas trackpants, slipping them off with ease. He crawled on top of her, kissing up her legs then up her stomach, running his hands up her sides, letting his fingernails graze her soft skin, giving her chills. "I love you Bianca..." He whispered, kissing her lips. She sat up, letting his grab onto her bra clasp, to get it off in seconds. He began kissing down her chest, taking all of her into his hands as she moaned. "Please..." She moaned out, and he knew it was time.

He moved down lower, slipping the panties past her knees and off her feet, letting them fall to the floor. He then removed his own boxers, throwing them over his shoulder, not caring where they would land. He went back up to kiss her lips and smiled as she spoke, "I love you too, Josh..." He smirked, nudging her legs apart as they kissed, slowly and carefully. He pushed into her as she groaned into his mouth, wrapping both arms around his neck. She pulled away from his lips, letting him suck on her neck softly as her head rolled back on the pillow.

"Bianca..." He breathed into her neck. He was going so slow, and he was being so careful. He wanted this to last for as long as it could but he couldn't help it, he started going faster and faster until Billie started yelling his name. The sound of her raspy voice saying his real name pushed him over the edge, he collapsed next to her and wrapped both arms around her. He sighed into her neck as she sat up to grab the sheets.

By now, the beer had worn off and they were both laying there in each others arms thinking about what the fuck they had done.


	9. HOW DID WE GET HERE? I THINK I KNOW

Thanks everyone, you are all wonderful .

* * *

Billie sat up, as if waking up for a bad dream to find she was in bed alone. but not in her bed. She closed her eyes, and pulled the sheets away from her body to find herself completely naked. She heard the shower running and stood up, quickly re-dressing herself and going out into the kitchen. She ran her hands through her hair, quickly doing it up while looking for her shoes.

"Hey..." She turned around, to find Chris dripping wet in nothing but a towel. "Uh. Hey." "Uhm, there's coffee." He spoke, pointing to the kitchen. Billie nodded, walking in to pour them both a cup, adding milk to her own, and two sugars to both. "Uhhh..." "Yeah." Billie replied to the noise Chris made. "I guess..." He ran a hand through his hair as she turned around to hand him the coffee. He smiled in thanks and looked up at her.

"I'm staying with Mya." He spoke. Billie was somewhat surprised by the outburst. "Uh, well. I expected as much." She chuckled to herself, somehow feeling bitter and a little bit sick to her stomach. "So..." "I'm not gonna say anything Chris, this was just a _mistake_." She said, stressing the final word.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, to tell her it wasn't a mistake, that he'd wanted it forever but there was a knock on the door. "Yo Sabin, open up! The games about to start!" Chris looked back to Billie, who began to freak out. "Uh, you jump in the shower, take some of Mya's clothes, I'll just tell them I slept on the couch." "Okay." Billie said, walking away.

"Shit." Chris breathed out, going to unlock the door. "Man! Put some clothes on, seriously!" Sonjay yelled, walking into the room and almost knocking Chris over in the process. "Uh, yeah. Um, I'll go get dressed." Chris said, walking away as the rest of the guys piled in and sat around the room. "Hey, is B here?" Alex asked him from the living room. "Yeah, she's in the shower! Why?" He asked, sticking his head back into the room. "Uh, just wondering..." Alex replied. _Because I went to her room for a little comfort and warmth and she wasn't there._

Chris walked into the bedroom and there was Billie, her back facing him, shirtless, trying to put her bra on. She pulled one of Mya's t-shirts, which she found in the chest of drawers over her head, and threw on a pair of jeans. She turned to find Chris staring at her. "Look, B..." He took a step closer to her and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to say anything that was going to hurt you..." He whispered. It was kind of hard to pay attention to what his mouth was saying while he was standing there without clothes on. "Hello!?" Chris and Mya both looked to the doorway. That voice sounded too much like Mya's. Chris grabbed his clothes and threw them all on, Billie looked away as he slipped on his boxers and pants and then his shirt.

Billie stuck her head into the living room, where Petey was greeting Mya with a smile. "Mya, hey! What are you doing back so early?" Billie asked, coming out of the bedroom to greet her. She smiled at her best friend, dropping her bags to the floor. "They delayed the flight, and told me to wait, then put me on the next one, then that got delayed, then I went to a late dinner with Julie because I knew I wouldn't get back here till the next morning, and then I stayed at her place." She said, in one short breath. "Okkkayyyy." Billie replied.

Suddenly, Mya wrapped her arms around Billie and held her tight. "I've been a really terrible friend this week Billie, when all you've done is help. I love you, babe." She whispered in her ear. Mya pulled away only to find Bilie tearing up. "I-I'm sorry-" All Chris saw as he walked out of the bathroom was Billie running out of the room and Mya standing in confusion. Chris looked around the room and saw everyone looking back at him. "Oh, shit."


	10. FALSE ADVERTISING

Alex sighed, walking into the hotel room, holding a pair of flat black shoes. He heard music coming through the stereo but couldn't see Billie anywhere. "Bee!?" He shivered, feeling a rush of air from the balcony. He clicked his fingers, dropping the shoes to the floor. He walked over the the balcony doors, sighing as he stepped out. It was freezing, as Billie was leaning against the banister in a singlet and trackpants combo.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just walked over and wrapped his jumper covered arms around her tiny little body. He buried his face in her hair and they began to rock back and forth into each other. After about five minutes of complete silence, apart from he steady breathing of Alex and the sigh's of Billie, She began to cry, uncontrollably. Her body jerked with sobs as he continued to rock her side to side until she felt ready to tell him.

She threw his arms away from her body and turned to face him. He could tell she had been crying for a long time, her usually bright eyes were tired and puffy, the end of her freckle touched nose was bright red and her bottom lip quivered as she stood before him. She lay a hand on the side of his face and looked straight into his eyes. "I had sex with Chris." Alex had to crack a smile. He knew. Chris had told him the second he could. Billie tilted her head. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. What kind of reaction did she expect? I mean, it's not like they were together or anything.

"Well, it's what you wanted." Billie pushed him off of her again, "No it's not, it's not at all!" Alex's head tilted, just like she had done moments prior. "It's not." She whispered, wiping her button nose of the back of her freezing cold hand.

_I wanted him. I wanted him to want me. I wanted love._  
She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm so stupid." She still couldn't believe she had let it happen. I mean, she wasn't one for drunken escapades. And Chris, what the fuck? He was getting married to her best friend, he did this and then told her that he was staying with his fiance. Royal asshole. Alex ran a hand through her vibrant hair and kissed her forehead. Much like Chris had done that night before. She could still feel it, the tingles and how lustfilled the simple kiss was.

That's when she noticed. That's not how Alex's felt at all. It was caring, like comfort. He was always doing that, making her feel comfortable.

"I'm so sorry." She began crying again, wrapping her arms around his to bury her face in his chest. "I'm so, so sorry Alex." He smiled and kissed her head once more. "It was bound to happen sweetheart, you've been best friends for years. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Men and women can't be friends without sex becoming involved. I mean, look at us dollface. You're the longest relationship I've ever had..." He felt her stiffen in his arms and rubbed her back softly. He didn't mean anything by it.

"Come on, let's get you inside okay." She grabbed his hand as he led her inside, letting her tiny freezing cold fingers entwine with his warm digits. "Hey. Do you want to stay with me, get a movie, some dinner?" He turned to look at her, standing there holding onto his hands with the most innocent little smile on her face. Her cheeks were all rosy from the cold and she looked adorable. Not only that, but she had said what he had longed to hear from her for far too long. She wanted him to stay, not to stay and have sex, but to be with her. Man, doesn't timing just suck?

"Babe, you know I would but-" He sighed, not believing he was saying it.  
"I have a date..." Her eyes went wide. In all the time that Alex and Billie had been friends with benefits Alex had never dated, and Billie had never dated. "Oh."

"The new knockout, I got set up by the guys B. I'm really sorry." Now that was a lie. After Alex had found out Chris and Billie had slept together he decided he would have a cigarette, he hadn't had one in months and he though now was a better time than ever. As he was walking toward the closest 7-11 to buy a pack he was approached by the new chick, the one who beat kong, you know? T-Tan. Taylor!

She was a cute little blonde thing, and on any other day would not have been his type but he was sad, and bitter and agreed for one dinner date that night. Man, how he was regretting it now.

"Oh, that's cool, I hear she's a really sweet girl." Billie forced the biggest cheeziest grin she could muster. Alex felt himself die a little as he watched her force that huge smile. "Okay, you know what, you know. I'm gonna run you a bath, and I'll get bubble bath and candles and shit and I'll go to dinner and I'll be back to check on you before you know it alright?" Alex said, wrapping her in his arms again. "Alex, don't worry about me-" How could he not be worried? She was practically convulsing from her sobs not five minutes ago. "No, No. You sit here, and I'll go get everything and come back okay!" Alex said, with this huge forced smile before running out of the room again.

Billie let herself sit back on the couch, running a hand through her hair. This was bound to happen? Why? Why couldn't she break the mold and be friends with a man without having to had sex with them? Why? Why did Alex have to attract women, dang it.

"Okay, here!" Alex burst through the door wielding a bottle of pink bubble bath and a box of chocolates and even a bottle of wine. "I'll go run you a bath okay, I'll be back soon." Billie grabbed his arm. "I'll go run myself a bath alright, you've done enough for one night stud. Just go and have some fun, alright, with the girl." He almost cringed as she said it. it was the look in her eyes.

He lay a soft kiss on her forehead. "Okay, if you're sure."


	11. I'M ON MY OWN, I KNOW I FEEL IT NOW

_For ChainGangShorty54_,

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, huh?" Billie groaned, this was the third time that night she would have to tell some sleazebag: 'This isn't a dive bar, and I will fucking destroy you.'

"Look pal, this- Joe?" She smiled as Joe took a seat next to her. "Evening, sweetheart." He smiled, dragging his beer over to the new coaster. "Seriously. What are you doing in the hotel bar, you'll get date raped down here." She laughed and he smiled at her. "I uh. I needed to get out of there." She said, gesturing to the large, dark room that was rented in her name. She was lonely, beyond belief.

He smiled and nodded, Joe knew the feeling. "I get that." She couldn't help but melt at that adorable little smile of his, with his dimples n' all. "So, you and Mya aren't getting on too well then?" "Why do you say that?" Billie asked, wide eyed and curious. "Well, all she did was hug you and you ran out crying. That's not to say I wouldn't have done the same thing if she had hugged me like that." Joe faked a shudder and she laughed.

Well known fact. Chris's friend did not, I repeat,** did not** like Mya. She was loud, obnoxious, snobby, and controlling. "Nah, it's-" Joe held up his beer free hand and smiled again. "Hey, forget it, let's not talk about that shit eh?" "You always were a sweet talker." He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh along, even though she had made no joke. He really was a sweet guy.

"Hey, idea. Let's go to dinner." Joe said, leaning over slightly. Billie looked down at her attire. Her track pants and wife beater and her messy up-do. "Uh, Wendy's?" Joe laughed a little more and stood, "Are you sure you want fast food, I'm paying, I swear." He said, giving her a little salute. She laughed, getting up and linking an arm through his, "Yeah, I'm sure Joey..."

"Where the hell have you been!?" Billie was startled the second she stepped into her room. There Alex stood, with this look on his face like he would enziguri a baby. "Wow dad, where'd ya get the Shelley mask?" She laughed, throwing herself down onto the couch. Her friendly dinner had ended just 10 minuets prior and she walked herself to her room, after Joe had picked up another girl on the way back. It didn't bother her, she didn't want anything to do with him, not like _that_. They were friends, she was happy he picked up a chick, she was kinda the wingman.

Alex didn't move. He just stood there with his arms crossed, staring down at her. She sat up again, a little bit worried. "Alex, what's-" "Where were you? I came back here and you were gone, no note, no nothing." Billie quirked an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know I had to leave a note to someone who was on a date, and who isn't even staying in this hotel room."

"Where. Were. You." Alex sat down on the coffee table, so he was looking straight into her eyes. "I went to get a couple of drinks, and then Joe and I-" "I fucking knew it! Chris said you two looked pretty fucking cosy but I didn't think anything of it!" Alex yelled, getting up.

Billie stood up, looking his right in his face. "I think you're over reacting a little bit, Patrick." "I think you're being a bit of a slut, Bianca." He snapped. The second he said it he knew it was uncalled for, but he couldn't take it back. She could smell the alcohol on him, and could see in his muddy hazel eyes he wasn't in the best state of mind.

"You know what, why don't you go stay with your little blondie, Patrick." "Why don't you go stay with Joe. Maybe Chris, I saw you talking to Eric a little while ago, you fuck him too?" He screamed, before storming out of the room. Billie fell back onto the couch and sighed. She was completely in shock, no idea what to do with herself.

She rested her head in her hands as wet tears began to creep their way down her face. "What the fuck just happened?"


	12. I JUST WANT TO BREAK YOU DOWN SO BADLY

"I just wanted to let you know how grateful we are that you could come to the rehearsal, Chrissy and I just want everything to be perfect." Everyone in the room cringed when she called her fiance Chrissy. Last person to call Chris Sabin Chrissy got one of those AS/CS ring belts to the back of the head. Not pretty.

"You look terrible."  
"Yeah well, I_ hate_ your haircut."

The only words Alex and Billie had spoken to each other since _that night_. Alex instigated the situation as they stood at the head of the isle as if it were the big day and they were to walk down the aisle to their maid of honor and best man positions.

"Alex, Billie, link arms!" Mya yelled at them, before the music started and they began to walk. "Can you walk any slower?" With that Billie began to drag her feet, slumping her shoulders just to piss Alex off.

"Your a child."  
"I think your the king of the children."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"Your face doesn't make sense-"

"Alex, Billie! Can you do it again, maybe _better_ than that pretty please!" Mya said, giving a huge smile to Billie as Chris just stood silently next to her and watched on.

Billie groaned, dragging Alex back to the starting position so they could walk. Mya had become sweet. Cavity sweet. It made Billie feel like shit, she was never that nice to anyone. It made her feel like Chris had told her and Mya was just going to be as nice to her as humanly possible until Billie snapped and told her everything and then Mya would go back to her old self and rip Billies entrails out through her left nostril screaming "I knew it, I knew it!". That wouldn't happen, but you never know these days.

Billie hadn't spoken to Chris unless she had to, it was like every time she would look at him she would just think about him telling her he loved her as they made love and it almost killed her. And Alex? Alex looked at her different. A mix of hate and disgust and disappointment and something else she couldn't put her finger on. You would think that sleeping with Chris would really set him off but just going out for a drink made him snap. Men, right?

"Perfect!" Mya grinned, clapping her hands together as Alex and Billie ended at the end of the isle, glaring daggers at each other. "Can we go now My, I really need a drink and we've been doing this for hours." Billie said, leaning over to rub her aching legs. "Yeah, Billie needs to get drunk fast. She hasn't had a dick in her mouth for 24 hours, she can't function." Alex spoke, only loud enough for Billie to hear. "Yeah, Alex's genital herpes hasn't flared up lately so he's thinkin' about picking up a hooker." Billie replied, before storming out of the room speaking, "Fuck this shit."


	13. WITCH HUNT FOR ANOTHER GIRL

SOMEONE UPDATE SOMETHING , I'M IN A READIN' MOOD .  
on a seperate note: i love you guys so so so so so so so much

* * *

"Hey pal."

Alex stopped tracing his finger around his glass to greet his best friend with a nod. "How you feeling pal, sorry this isn't much of a bachalor party. I guess were all kind of tired after the taping." Alex replied, going back to staring at his glass. Chris sighed and looked around. Jay and Sonjay and Petey and Joe were all somewhere else, not bothering the pair and he was glad.

"Look, I don't know what's going between you two but-" Alex smiled and looked the brunette in his eyes for a moment. "It has nothing to do with whatever happened with you and her bud. Don't worry about it." Alex spoke. Chris exhaled loudly, "Thank Christ. But look, I'm worried about you two... I haven't seen you fight like this since-" "We met? Yeah, I know." Alex groaned, running a hand through his hair. He laughed bitterly, shrugging his large shoulders. "I mean, it's not like were dating or anything. She's free to fuck, or see whoever or say whatever she likes." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Chris rolled his eyes, feeling the bitterness radiate from his friends words. "Is that the problem?" "No, that's not the fucking problem Chris! She knows how I feel, I've told her and she doesn't want me, fair enough! But don't fuck me around like this you know? I'm sick of it. This whole meaningless shit, it can only last for so fucking long man!" Alex yelled out, making half the bar look at him.

Chris closed his wide eyes and up stiffened his back, he was surprised. "Wow, man." Chris spoke, running a hand through his hair. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." Alex had to laugh along with his friend. I mean, a year ago it was all he ever wanted. Meaningless sex with a beautiful woman, I mean, what man doesn't want that at least once?

"You gonna go talk to her?" Chris asked, leaning forward a little bit. Alex laughed, with that bitter tone downing the last of his jack. Chris laughed and shook his head, "You gonna act like a kid until she goes home-" "and never talk to her again, put all this shit behind me." Alex said, finishing his best friends sentence before he could.

Chris got up and shook his head, "You are an idiot."  
Alex smiled and nodded, "Yes I am."


	14. LOVE IS PARANOID

"Billie..."  
"Billie..."  
"Billie..."

Billie rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes slowly, almost getting blinded by the light in her white room. "Alex?" She whispered hopefully, like a lovesick high school girl. "No, silly! It's Mya! Come on, we have to get facials! It's the big day, baby!" Mya squealed, jumping on the bed. Billie groaned, holding her aching head as the alcohol consumption from last nights bacholorette party had not yet subsided.

"Please. stop." Mya did stop, by throwing herself against the bed to lay next to her best girl friend. "Oh, come on B. You can't still be drunk, can you?" Billie bit her lip. Shots with Shelly, margaritas with Christy, sex on the beach with Traci, long island ice tea with Gail and some straight jack with Jess.

"Maybe a little." "Come on, get dressed. We're spending the whole day together!" Mya grinned. Billie looked back at the blonde bombshell sitting on her bed and smiled. "Oh, goody." The prospect of spending the entire day with that girl scared the shit out of her.

Billie got up and walked into the bathroom, pulling her hair out of the high ponytail she had it in. "Hey, did anything happen with Chris the other day Bee?" Mya yelled, while pulling a magazine out of her bag. Billie froze in front of the mirror as she heard it. "What!?" She replied.

"I dunno, he's just being really weird. Like all lovey-dovey and stuff. Weird, right?" Her laugh echoed into the bathroom. Billie laughed along and rested her hands on the basin, letting out a slow steady breath. "Hooooolllllyyy shiittttt."


	15. BEAT YOUR HEART OUT

"Mya. Ever since the moment I saw you I knew I would marry you. You are my perfect woman, sometimes I think we were made for each other. I lov-" He stopped at the same part again, where he had to say those three words he had said to her so many times. But everytime he got to saying them all he could think of Billie. And how she looked at him as she said them, like he was the only person in the world while they made love. Then he thought about when he said it to her. He meant it, and that scared the shit out of him.

"Chris!" Alex yelled, slapping him on the shoulder. "Dude, what's up? You've been standing there for like five minuets all silent and shit." Alex said. Chris shook his head, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Don't worry pal, it's all good." Chris smiled at him. Alex smiled back weirily and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Uh, so, can you do me a favor man?" Chris nodded at his dark haired friend. "Uh. Can you tie this up for me?" Alex asked, holding up the two ends of his tie that went with the dark tuxedo. Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, why?" Chris asked, grabbing the tie off him.

"Because. I never learnt how." Chris laughed, shaking his head, trying to hand it back to him. "No way man, just go get Billie to do it..." Chis could've slapped himself in the face. "I haven't talked to her in a few days..." Alex spoke, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets. CHris knew that. "Sorry." Chris whispered, beginning to tie it for him.

It was harder, tying a tie on another person that yourself. So Chris had to start again, and again, and again, making the ever impacient Alex Shelley very pissy. "Fuck, this is gay. I'll go talk to her." Shelley said, snatching the tie from his best friends hands to walk out of the room to hear Chris laughing and yelling 'Homophobe!'

Alex took a few deep breaths. For the first time in his life he was gonna swallow his pride and be the one to say that 'S' word first. He walked into the hall, where the wedding was going to take place hours later to find Billie. He found her, but she was with Joe. They were sitting opposite each other and laughing like school kids. He sighed, throwing the tie over his shoulder. Who was he to say they shouldn't be together, he wasn't her father. That didn't mean he had to start talking to her again though...

..."He thought, you and me?" Joe laughed, wiping a tear out of his eye. Billie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, he thought it was like some huge date or something. I guess we both went a little crazy." Joe spotted Alex walk into the room. "I'm gonna say something, but you can't turn around." Billie did what she was told. Alex is in the room, 12 o'clock." Billie couldn't help but laugh at his super spy lingo. "Shut up!" Joe laughed at her.

"Oh.. He left." Joe spoke. Billie turned around just in time to see Alex's coat tails. She sighed. "Go talk to him, it's killing you, seriously." Joe spoke. She turned back to him and nodded. "I think I just might." She smiled. He laughed and pinched one of her rosy red cheeks. "Go on then..."

She smiled at him as she stood up, picking up the dress behind her to walk in the heels out of the room and down the hall. "Alex!" She yelled after him. He stood at the end of the hallway trying desperately to tie his tie. She laughed as she finally reached him.

"You want some help with that?" She asked, pointing at the scrunched up tie hanging around his shoulders that he was tugging on. "Pshhh." He made the noise with his mouth, looking everywhere but her. "Yeah." He whispered, finally looking into her big green eyes. She smiled, grabbing it and beginning to tie it for him with this big grin on her lips.

"You look really nice." He meant it. With the red hair and the green eyes and the skin and the dress. She looked really, really nice. "Thanks. You don't look to shabby either." "Bitch, I look great." She laughed at his horrible 'ghetto-fabulous' voice.

"Look-" He spoke, as she tied. "I'm kinda sorry and shit." Alex said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. She raised an eyebrow at his kindof apology. He looked at her and sighed, "I'm trying here, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, finishing his tie by making it tight. "I am." He spoke, putting his hand on hers. She smiled and nodded. "So, what about you?" Alex asked, Squeezing her hand. "What about me what?" She asked. "Are you, you know, sorry?" He said. She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "I-" "Forget it. I hope your real happy together, really." Alex said, pushing himself off the wall. "What?"

Billie yelled as he walked back towards Chris's room. "Alex, what the fuck!?" She screamed after him. Chris looked at Alex as he walked into the room. "You find Billie?" He asked. "Sure did."


	16. AND YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LIE

"Billie." She practically jumped out of her skin. She just couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. She turned to see Mya's perfectly kept head stick out of the door down that hall. People were starting to arrive and Mya was obviously not in the best state of mind.

"Help." She squeaked, as Billie walked down the hall and into her room. "Is everything okay, Mya?" She whimpered. Billie had been avoiding Mya for most of the week, knowing that if she looked into her eyes for a minute Mya would demand to know what was wrong with her. "Black or red?" Mya asked.

"Um, pardon me?" Billie asked, sitting down in the solitary chair that was placed in the corner. "Bra, black or red? Which do you think Chris would like more?" Billie shuddered, thinking about the black bra Chris had ripped off her body and thrown over his shoulder mere nights ago. "Red." Mya smiled and nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

Billie took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She knew there would only be a few more hours and she could be on a plane ride home, and wouldn't have to see any of them for a very long time. "So. You and Alex are looking pretty shitty." Mya spoke, nonchalantly as she sprayed on some perfume. "S'cuse me?" Billie mumbled out, not really wanting to hear it anyway.

"You and Alex, you look like you fucking hate each other." She said. Billie's eyes snapped open. "I do." "You do?" "Fucking hate him." Mya laughed whole heartedly. "Sure you do. hate, want to rip his clothes off, pretty much the same thing." She said, applying another coat of lipstick.

Billie rolled her eyes. There really was no point in arguing with her. "Hey..." Billie looked up at her again. "Did anything happen-" She stopped to pop a mint into her mouth "With Josh? He's being very distant the past couple of days, I mean he hasn't asked for sex all week- Even if I tell him he's on a ban from the stuff he always asks as if I'll give in or something. He was so sweet and lovey before and now... I don't know." Billie laughed.

Mya spoke about sex like it was something you could hold over a person, like a fucking ransom. Not something you did with someone you cared about, someone you really really loved, or someone you just plain out wanted.

"I fucked him."

She didn't mean to let it slip, but she froze as soon as she did. She stopped breathing and just let her mouth hang open, waiting for the peircing scream to escape from Mya's painted red mouth.

But nothing happened. Mya went on plucking her eyebrows and touching up her foundation. "I-I mean, he fucked me to- I mean, we did it..." Then Mya laughed. She goddamn laughed.

"Calm down, Bee." She spoke, turning around to plop herself down on the little table, sitting there in her wedding dress. "Do you remember Dan Brown?" Billie let herself collapse back into the chair, finally taking a breath. "I don't get it." She spoke, more to herself that to Mya. Mya rolled her eyes. "Do you- Remember- Dan- Brown."

"Your ex boyfriend, right? That stock broker guy?" Billie spoke Remember? The man who she dumped because he spoke another womans name during sex. _That one._ "Well, remember that night when I went to the airport."

"Yeah..." Billie replied, furrowing her brows.  
"Well, I never intended to go home... I... met him." Billies eyes went wide, although she couldn't really say anything. "What the fuck do you mean you met him?" Billie asked, with alot less bite than intended.

"He called me last week. He's getting married too... next month... he wanted to see if there was anything still there." She shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "Did you tell him you were getting married to Chris." Mya laughed as if Billie were an idiot. "Of course not! We met for dinner, had some drinks, some laughs and went to a hotel room. It was just like what you and Chris did, pretty much." She shrugged once more. Nothing ever fazed this woman.

"Are- Are you going to tell Chris?" Billie breathed. Mya laughed again, that really full and loud one. "No! Were getting married now, and I guess were even." Billie couldn't breath again. This was all one huge mistake.


	17. IF IT MEANS A LOT TO YOU

Scotty Goldman was released from The E.  
Fucking Bullshit, just fucking bullshit.

Whatever, I started two new stories to make myself feel better.  
Thank you all so, so, so much.

* * *

Chris took a deep breath, looking around the room. This was it. This was finally it. Alex stood to his side, trying to look as happy as possible but obviously not. He couldn't tell if it was because he was about to watch his best friend marry a woman he didn't like, or because he would have to stare at Billie for the next hour without being able to swear at her. He really didn't understand those two.

The music began, and Chris looked to the beginning of the aisle. He could have sworn he fell in love all over again, just looking at her. She looked miserable, but only in her eyes: Her mouth was curled into the biggest, fakest smile he had only seen once before- On Alex.

No. It wasn't Mya.  
It was Billie.

She stepped with perfect poise down the aisle, only to be followed by Mya... His second best. Could he really do this? Marry the girl he didn't really want? What was he saying. He loved Mya. He wanted Mya. He needed Mya. Maybe because Billie didn't want or need him anymore.

Alex slapped his shoulder, whispering a quick congragulations to his friend. Chris smiled and Alex nodded, somehow assuring him that he was doing the right thing. But he didn't know what Billie knew.

Alex looked over Billie. At the last moment they had decided walking together wouldn't be the best idea as Billie had vowed to trip him, and Alex had vowed to take her with him-and her skirt over her head as he went. They walked sepratley, but now Alex was regretting it.

She looked like an angel. A really fucking sad one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we thank you for coming to witness the coming together of these two young people..." Chris tuned out the pastor, looking at his bride to be as she grinned at him. He smiled back and looked down at his feet.

He looked over to Mya's parents who sat to his left. Mya's father was an elderly looking man with a great suit and a stern look in his eyes. Mya's 'mother' was the seventh she had. She was about four years older than Mya herself and hadn't spoken a word to Chris since the day they met, apart from that one drunken pass she had made at him- He'd rather forget that, thanks.

He then looked to his own parents, his mother was crying and his father drying her tears with a tissue. He smiled at them and took a deep breath.

"The couple have written their own vows. And Mya has asked to begin." Chris looked back at his bride to be as she picked up his hand. "Josh... I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me as much as I would love them? When I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life, Josh. Today I join that life with yours."

It was then he relized. That wasn't the life he wanted.

"Josh..." The pastor spoke. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Mya... I loved you from the minute I saw you, and I knew we would be together for a very, very long time..." He looked over Mya's shoulder to see Billie looking up at him, with this look in her eyes. Alex knew it. Billie knew it. Hell, Mya probably knew it. This wasn't right.

"But I really can't go through with this, Mya. This is bullshit, and you know it." She dropped his hand and her eyes went wide, turing on her side to glare daggers in Billie's face as the entire hall erupted with whispers and gasps. "It's _her_ isn't it!" She screamed as the room fell silent. Chris looked at Billies shocked face and smiled for the fist time in forever.

Chris grinned for a minute.

"Yeah... I love her." Chris whispered, looking straight at Billie.  
"N'awwww, shit." Alex spoke, rubbing his eyes.

Mya let out a blood curdling scream before running as fast as a girl could in a pair of six inch heels out of the church. Chris looked at Billie as she shook her head. "Your an idiot, Josh." She whispered before she walked back down the aisle the same way Mya had gone. Mya's four football playing brothers stood and Alex took that as his cue to act as Best man and get him the fuck out of there. Joe held them back with his charm and wit as Chris and Alex tried to find the women.

"Jesus Christ Sabin, what have you done now." Alex said, following behind at a slower pace than Chris. He was frantic, looking for them in eery hallway. He ran past the front door, toward the bridal room. Alex stopped at the exit, grabbing Chris by the jacket, nodding to the parking lot.

"Oh, shit man..." Alex said, seeing Mya screaming at Billie with red eyes and fingers pointing. "How the fuck could you do this to me you slut! This was the best day of my life and you ruined everything!" Mya screamed, Billie said nothing, she really took it like a grownup.

Chris ran over, and Alex begged for him to stop. "Dude, don't do it, you've done enough already-" But Chris didn't care. "You know what, I hope your both really happy together. I'll see you both in hell!" Mya screamed looking back at forth at Chris and Billie, ignorring Alex in the background of the scene. She turned on her heels and walked down the parking lot to leave the three of them alone.

Billie collapsed into a heap on the ground, letting stray tears fall down her face for her best friend. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up, only to cry more. "Get off me, Josh." She whispered, shrugging his hand off.

He stood behind her, begging for her to look at him as Alex stood a few feet away, just watching on like it was some terrible soap opera. "Please, Bianca... I did it for you..." Billie finally stood as he said that, to slap him in the face.

Chris stepped back and held his now stinging face as Billie watched him, and Alex had a little laugh to himself.

"What the hell Bee? I thought this is what you wanted!" He yelled at her, stumbling back at the force and shock. Billie fumed, she could have sworn there was steam coming out of her ears. "You ruined my best friends life for me? Sure, I think you were fucking terrible together but you could have done it with a little more class, Chris!" She screamed.

He grabbed her hand, picking it up to press his lips against her palm just wanting her to calm down. "Billie, your all I can think about. I want you. Don't you want to be with me too?" Billie froze. This is all she ever wanted, for years this is all she wanted.

She turned her head to see Alex. He stood on the curb in that black suit and his tie hanging limp around his shoulders, his top buttons unbuttoned, panting just a little. She questioned his pressence with her eyes, tilting her head a little as Chris's warm hand lay against her tear stained cheek. Alex shrugged, taking a small step forward before speaking. "Shit man-" He spoke, scratching the back of his neck like he always did. "You already know how I feel, ya know." He kicked the dirt, putting both hands into his pant pockets, looking her right in the eye as Chris stroked her cheek as if Alex wasn't even there. "I guess it's your choice."


	18. IF YOU WOULD BE MINE IT WOULD BE SUBLIME

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNN.  
Thank you all so, so, so much.

Keep an eye out for two new stories in the next weeks ,  
One Shelley , and one Sabin . Oh joy .

This one , is for you BournePriceless54 ♥

* * *

Here he was again, in that old familiar airport. Searching the faces of everyone who walked by him just waiting for her.

He stood, trying to get a better look.  
There, there she was. He had spotted her just as he did last time, her bright red hair straightened down to her shoulders. The only difference, apart from a few years of age, not that it really showed. The child held to her hip, and the ring on her finger.

The brunette grinned as she walked closer, her huge pearly whites gleaming as he held out his arms. She walked closer, being enclosed in his big arms with a laugh- making sure not to crush the child of course.

He kissed her head, breathing in the fruity smell of her hair with a smile. He caught glimpse of the ring on his finger and smiled wider. After the whole wedding fiasco he never thought he would wind up married with a kid in a few short years, but, I guess he found the right girl.

"Yo guys, hurry up!" He turned to see his blue eyed best friend with his new girlfriend, grinning at the pair. (and he said he was never going to find a woman, hah.) "Okay, hold on." He turned back to his wife and smiled before sharing a kiss.

"I missed you punkin'"  
"I missed you too, Alex."


End file.
